


Squished Leprechaun

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septibangiplier, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My first time writing Danny, Septibangiplier - Freeform, off I sail, sorry - Freeform, there goes another ship, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get the fuck off of me you’re killing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squished Leprechaun

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm taking suggestions for other ships (I'll still be doing mostly Septiplier stuff, but I want to take a break from just that from time to time) SO comment if you want me to write a specific ship and I'll try to do that!! 
> 
> Thanks

Relationships weren’t always rainbows and unicorns.  After being with someone for a while, the butterflies in your stomach fly away, the shivers you get from their touch calms, and your heart doesn’t pick up the pace when they smile at you.  

Many come to the conclusion that this is a bad thing. They assume that it means you don’t love that person anymore, but that’s entirely untrue. 

Love is a choice.  Not an emotion.  

When puppy love evolves and those butterflies fly away, something new and incredible replaces it if you’re willing to acknowledge its presence.  Comfort, belonging, and a sense of contentment swells in your chest and you are completely at home with another person.

When you think of home not as a place, but as a person, that’s when you know that you’re in love. 

Relationships aren’t pretty. 

You and your partners will see each other at your worst.  You’ll see them in the morning with drool on their face, when they’re sick and you have to clean up vomit and other unfathomable liquids, and at their angriest when hell itself rises in their eyes.  Through all of it, you’re ecstatic because you get to see this part of them that no one else gets to.  You know them in a way no one else does. 

Love is not glamourous. 

Jack had to remind himself of this at quite a few points in his life.  Like when he wanted to throw both Mark and Danny off the bed because fuck he was _hot._

Not in a good way, a fun way. A way that makes him want to let the two of them ravage him in any way they wanted. 

No, he felt like his face was going to melt off.  Was this what is was like to stand on the sun? Was he in hell?  

Why did he always have to sleep in the middle? 

Jack was lying on his back and fiddling with his phone when Dan and Mark came to bed the night before. He paid no mind to the two when they plopped down on either side of him and snuggled close. 

Dan nudged his way underneath him until Jack’s head rested on his shoulder and he could wrap his arm around his tummy.  He placed a sweet kiss on the top of the green mess of hair and watched as Jack scrolled through Tumblr answering fans.  

Mark, on the other hand, nudged the arm of Jack’s other side around until he was comfortable enough to nibble slightly at the skin of Jack’s shoulder before resting his head there, joining Danny in watching him. 

Three pairs of legs tangled together in a mess of limbs and Jack was left squished between them, Danny and Mark’s hands were joined over his chest.  

Mark’s snores came first, then Danny joined him in the land of dreams.  Jack was the last to drift off but he did so with a small smile on his face, feeling loved and comforted by the heat around him. 

When he woke, he was still wedged between two living furnaces and Jack was going to fucking _die_. 

He shifted to look at Dan’s sleeping face.  He snored slightly, not enough to disturb anyone, but enough to let Jack know that he was sleeping deeply and peacefully.  No matter how blistering hot he was, Jack couldn’t bring himself to wake the cute sleeping face. 

He turned his head to look at an unexpectedly silent Mark – he normally snores the loudest – and found two beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.  

“How long have you been awake?” Jack asked almost too softly for Mark to hear him. 

“A while.  I was going to make coffee, but watching you two snuggle proved to be very distracting.” Mark’s deep, morning voice was like the crackling of a fire.  It soothed Jack into warm contentment and he shifted slightly closer to Mark even though he would regret it as he was already hot enough. 

“Are you calling me adorable?” 

“No, he was calling me adorable.” A rich giggling voice from his other side startled him and he whipped his head around to see a pair of sleepy brown eyes and a brilliant smile covering his partner’s face.

Jack knew his hair wasn’t the greatest but he couldn’t help but laugh at the beast that sat atop Dan’s head.  

Mark spoke between quiet giggles, “Dan, I think your hair is eating your face.” 

Jack pulled his arm out of the mess of human entanglement he found himself in and tried to tame the struggling mess that was Dan’s hair.  “We’re going to have to call in the professionals.” Jack blushed at hearing his own rough voice.  He knew his accent could be harsh and compared to their voices, his sounded like sandpaper. 

Mark leaned forward, pressed his cheek to Jack’s, and reached over him to help him out with the hair.  Dan lunged toward them, pressing his nose to the cheek that Mark’s face was resting on and kissed the skin there. 

“Oh my God.  I saw death approach me in the form of the mighty hair beast.” 

Mark and Dan laughed before settling back into a tight embrace with Jack in the center. 

“Guys?” Jack’s voice came out strained. 

“Hm?” Mark answered, not bothering to move while Dan looked down at the squished leprechaun between them. 

“Get the _fuck off of me you’re killing me_.” 


End file.
